


I Missed You Kiss

by ladyofthursday



Series: Kiss Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airport Reunion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: It's nearly Christmas and Castiel is returning home from his semester in England. All he wants is to be reunited with his boyfriend, but will Dean have made it to the airport?





	I Missed You Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 'Kiss Prompt' series that I'm doing on Tumblr. I've written a few already but there are still plenty available - you'll find the list [here](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/post/168856025692/kiss-prompts/). There are a couple not crossed off (3 and 14) but otherwise send me an ask and I'll write one. I'll then add them on here when I get a chance. 
> 
> This one was for saltnhalo.

The arrivals hall at Kansas City Airport is rammed. Full of people bustling from flights, laden with bags and suitcases and the occasional small child. There are families of all shapes and sizes, business men and women returning from the last work trip, students arriving home for the holidays and those from far away making the annual pilgrimage to their home town.

Cas weaves his way through the throng, dragging his suitcase behind him, eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar face. Every fibre of his body aches and he can’t remember the last time he felt this tired, even though he managed to grab a few hours sleep on the plane.

8 hours and 50 minutes from London to Chicago. 1 hour 55 minutes at the airport. 1 hour 42 minutes to Kansas City.

And that’s before the journey home. Perhaps Gabriel will have been kind and booked them into a motel. If not he’s got a three-hour drive ahead of him, filled with Christmas music and incessant chatter.

He wishes Dean hadn’t had a match to play today, then maybe he could have come instead. It’s been four months since Castiel last saw him and the longing in his chest gets more painful every day.

Not that he hadn’t loved his time in England. Spending a semester there was one of the best things he’s ever done. He’s made some amazing friends, seen some beautiful places and learnt so much – he’d go back in a heartbeat. As long as he could take Dean.

They’ve made it work – Skype calls here and there, WhatsApp messages whenever they were connected to Wi-Fi, emails with every tiny detail encapsulated in each one, but it’s not the same.

He longs for Dean’s hugs, his tight grip that pulls Castiel close and makes him feel safe and cherished; for the soft kisses in the morning and the passionate ones at night; for Dean’s soft smell that Cas adores so much he’d taken to stealing Dean’s t-shirts to wear; the laughter; the movie nights and the afternoons in bed; the joint library sessions with snacks shared across desks; the cold afternoons by the soccer pitch, Cas cheering as Dean plays; the quite moments where words weren’t important. They’re all difficult to have via a laptop.

Castiel’s phone chirps as he wanders through the hall, taking in the crowds of people waiting for their specific someone. All around him is love – warm embraces, soft kisses, joyful squeals and passionate hugs. There’s a little niggling pain in his gut because he desperately wants that too. Not that he doesn’t love his brother, but he loves Dean more.

“Cas!” The voice breaks him out of his self-indulgent revelry, his head snapping round to find the source, because surely his ears are lying to him. “Cas, over here.”

Cas turns, heart pounding, mouth dry. The crowd parts and in the middle, is Dean.

He can’t say anything; his tongue won’t work. But his legs will. They carry him across the void and into Dean’s waiting arms.

“Hey sweetheart, you ok?” Dean’s voice sounds richer in person, hidden inflections making themselves heard and all Cas can do is nod as he buries himself in Dean’s chest, breathing in the sweet scent of home.

He’s not sure how long their embrace lasts. It feels like forever and nothing all at the same time. Slowly he tilts his head up, taking in every detail of Dean’s face as if he’s never seen it before – the shining green eyes, the curve of his jaw, the dusting of freckles across his skin, the bow of his sweet lips that just beg to be kissed.

Their lips meet for the first time since August and all at once Castiel’s body is flooded with pure joy. It’s a kiss that says more than words ever could – I love you, I missed you, welcome home.


End file.
